The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a swellable packer with enhanced sealing capability.
Conventional swellable packers are constructed by placing a swellable seal material on a base pipe. Additional elements, such as support rings, may be included in the packer. The seal material forms a seal element, the purpose of which is to seal off an annular passage in a well.
A differential pressure sealing capability of the packer is determined by many factors. Two significant factors are the volume of the seal material, and the length of the seal element along the base pipe. Since inner and outer diameters of the seal element are typically determined by physical constraints of a wellbore and desired internal flow area, the length of the seal element is generally varied when needed to produce different differential pressure ratings for swellable packers.
Unfortunately, this means that different length base pipes and seal elements need to be manufactured, inventoried, shipped to various locations, etc. This results in reduced profits and reduced convenience.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of constructing swellable packers.